


The Sick Boy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nice Jasper Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young James Hook suffers due to the flu as he wonders about his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sick Boy

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Jasper? Mum?’’ James Hook muttered as he winced under a blanket. His entire body ached. *The flu* he thought. James struggled to remain awake for a few minutes. ‘’Mum and Jasper weren’t with me for hours. They forgot about me?’’

The six-year-old boy began to frown. ‘’MUM! JASPER!’’ He never heard footsteps. His shoulders slumped. ‘’Mum. Jasper.’’ He fell asleep.

James opened his eyes after a few hours went by. He gasped as soon as he saw Jasper and their mother near his bed. A smile appeared on his face. James watched as they smiled at the same time.

Jasper held something behind his back. ‘’A present for you. Mum and I went to the toy place earlier. I picked the toy out,’’ he said. 

James gasped after Jasper parted with his gift. He smiled at the stuffed parrot. He hugged the toy. James focused on Jasper and their mother. ‘’Thanks, Jasper. Thanks, Mum.’’

‘’Feel better soon, little brother,’’ Jasper said. 

James continued to smile and hold the toy. He closed his eyes. He felt a little better already.

 

The End


End file.
